The Peanuts Movie On Set Hijinks
by Animatic Psychopath
Summary: I managed to get in touch with the Peanuts gang while they were on the set of filing The Peanuts Movie. Here are some of the bloopers,outtakes,and hijinks they went through on set.
1. Chapter 1

The Peanuts Movie On Set Hijinks

 _Ice Skating Scene_

Director _:_ " Ok Snoopy,I want you to slowly creep out from behind the tree and snag Linus's blanket from under his feet and run off with it. You think you can do that?"

*Snoopy gives a salute like a soldier in the army.*

Director: "Ok Ice Skating scene take 1 ACTION!"

Charlie Brown: "Linus,what would I do without a good friend like you?"

*Snoopy creeps out to try and grab Linus's blanket but instead grabs a hold of his shorts and rips them clean off leaving Linus in his underwear. Snoopy and the rest of the cast and crew start laughing uncontrollably while Linus covers his face in embarrassment as it goes into shades of red.*

* * *

 _Dance Scene Deleted Scene_

*Director sits down with all the kids in the gym to discuss the scene.*

Director: "So Charlie Brown is going to make a grand entrance while Snoopy or Joe Cool uses a smoke machine. Charlie Brown will be carrying a boombox that plays "All I Do Is Win" as the others in the room will oooo and aaaaa at the display."

Director: "Dance Scene Grand Entrance Take 1 ACTION!"

*The doors to the gym slam right open as Snoopy's smoke machine begins to fill the gym. Charlie Brown proceeds to walk in with the boombox hanging over his shoulder. He pushes the on button but instead of "All I Do Is Win" it instead plays "Never Gonna Give You Up.*

Charlie Brown: "Ok who decided to Rick-Roll me?"

*Cast proceeds to point to a chuckling Woodstock as he gives off a nervous smile.*

* * *

 _Snoopy's Siblings Mid Credits Blooper_

*Director sits down with Snoopy,his siblings,Fifii,and Woodstock*

Director: "You are gonna give a toast to Snoopy the world war 1 flying ace but the Red Baron is gonna fly right by and crash the celebration."

Director: "Mid Credits Scene Take 1 ACTION!"

*They proceed to give their toast to Snoopy and the Red Baron flies by but he also throws them a sign that says "Snoop sux" accompanied by a drawing of the Red Baron having Snoopy be his personal rabbit hunter. This causes Snoopy to faint at the thought of hunting rabbits. Snoopy's siblings simply look at each other with a confused expression on their faces.*

* * *

 _On The Costume Set_

*Snoopy and Woodstock are trying on their suits for the "That's What I Like" montage while Charlie Brown watches.*

Charlie Brown: "Wow you could add the least intimidating Bodyguard to your list of alter egos now."

*Snoopy says in his thoughts "Oh shut up." while Woodstock snickers at the comment.*

* * *

 _Football Scene Mid Credits_

*Director sits down with Charlie Brown and Lucy.*

Director: "Lucy you're gonna love this scene since you do this back home a lot. You will hold the football and when Charlie Brown tries to kick it,you pull it away."

*Charlie Brown tries to kick the football but Lucy forgets to pull the ball and he ends up kicking the ball.*

Charlie Brown: "I actually kicked it?"

*Charlie Brown smiles until he sees that the football hit someone on a ladder and they fall off. Lucy takes a look at Charlie Brown and says "Nice job blockhead."*

* * *

 _In The Break Room_

*The entire main cast sits in the break room as they do their own thing. Charlie Brown sees that Snoopy is still wearing his World War 1 Flying ace outfit."

Charlie Brown: "Why don't you take that off Snoopy,you look ridiculous."

Schroeder: " Says the kid who dressed up as a cow for the talent show.*"

*The other kids go "ooo" while Snoopy makes a smug face to Charlie Brown.*

* * *

 _Author's Note_

 _I'll probably make more of these in the future. I do wish The Peanuts Movie had animated bloopers since the way they advertised this movie made it seem perfect for them. Oh well._


	2. Chapter 2

The Peanuts Movie On Set Hijinks

Part 2

 _Lucy And Schroeder Deleted Scene_

*Schroeder is playing on his piano while Lucy lays on it like she typically does.*

Lucy: "So I gave Charlie Brown this book on how he can better himself for that new girl across the street. If he thinks she's so pretty,how come he can talk to me? No one recognizes and appreciates natural beauty around here."

Scheroder: "Well I gotta admit,she's very pretty actually. I got butterflies in my stomach when she came into class for the first time today. That never happens to me around a girl."

*The screen cuts to Schroeder's piano and head bust of Beethoven smashed to pieces,with the boy looking at the display in disappointment.

Scheroder: "Note to self,never mention beauty and other girls around Lucy. At least I have spares."

*Scheroder then proceeds to bring out a spare piano and bust of Beethoven from his closet."

* * *

 _Talent Show Scene Deleted Ending_

*After Sally manages to wow the crowd with her rodeo act thanks to Charlie Brown,he falls out of the tied up table cloth just as one of the audience members takes a picture of him and Sally for the school paper. The crowd goes from praising Sally to mocking Charlie Brown with hysterical laughter.*

Charlie Brown: "All that matters is that I helped my sister,besides it can't be any worse."

*Back stage,one of the talent show performers accidentally trips and throws her bucket full of clown makeup across the stage and covers Charlie Brown from head to toe in it for the whole crowd to see. The crowd then proceeds to take even more pictures of him as the entire auditorium is shaking with laughter,even Sally and Snoopy are cracking up at the display."

Charlie Brown: "I stand corrected."

* * *

 _Kite Scene Blooper_

*Charlie Brown seems to be accidentally flying a kite as he tries to make it to the school and talk to the Little Red Haired Girl while the others notice this and frantically follow after him. However a sudden gust of wind causes him as well as the kite to crash right through a tree as the others including the crew members cringe at the sight and Charlie Brown groans "Even when filming a movie I can't fly a kite."

* * *

 _Snoopy And Charlie Brown Deleted Scene_

*After Charlie Brown is revealed to be a test fraud and Snoopy loses hope that he will ever find the love of his life in his story,the former decides to sit on the pier by a lake during sunset alone. He gives a deep sigh of sadness before Snoopy suddenly comes on by and sits beside him saddened as well. Soon after,Snoopy starts to lean in on Charlie Brown as the boy faintly smiles and wraps his arm around his dog and brings him in closer as the dog starts to smile as well.

Charlie Brown: "Snoopy,what would I do without a good friend like you? I'm glad you got to be my dog."

*Snoopy suddenly decides to give his owner a heartfelt hug before he yawns and falls asleep in his lap. Charlie Brown sighs and ultimately decides to carry him home as the sun sets.*

* * *

 _Authors Note_

 _So that was a short little addition to my Peanuts Movie bloopers series,overtime I may consider making this just a series about bloopers for Peanuts in general. This includes the other movies and some of the specials. But it's not gonna be a priority compared to my other stuff._


End file.
